


Brutal and softness

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, criszema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: We are on the end of the 2015/16 season, before UCL final, James was very tied to Karim, who doesn't like to bind. Cristiano has the usual ups and downs with his Riky, from America. And so one night, in need of distraction, they find themselves in the room along ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brutale e morbido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535430) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> This is a translation of my fic in italian, my english is not so good, but is better of google translate, so I did my best. This fic I wrote this summer in a strange time when I looked at the particular dynamic between Karim and Cris, which intrigued me a lot, and then I watched as James was too close to Karim especially in the end of the football season, and I noticed some expressions a bit strained of Karim, at certain times. Then you know my theory about Cris and Riky Kaka, the two are always together, but at a distance, therefore between ups and downs ... and so I wrote a kind of madness fic. Well, I hope you can like it!

BRUTAL AND SOFTNESS

 

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/criskarim/30.jpg)   
  


  
It’s one of those times.  
The period in which Karim has no one because claims that he doesn’t need any boyfriend or girlfriend and leaves everyone.  
The period in which he’s damn and annoyingly cantankerous, his nerves are tense, and if one touches a hair, he jumps up devouring his prey.  
The period in which is a warm lion, erotic.  
Now I know him for a while, he occasionally does so. He has relationships with men and women, then leaves everybody when things get serious. I think he love someone seriously, but maybe is one that doesn’t reciprocate him. I say this because even when I had to conquer Riky was so.  
The problem comes when explode another quarrel between me and Riky.  
Between us things are complicated. Very.  
Because we are very far and we see not much, we talk enough, we use a lot of technology, he comes here as often as he can because he has not a championship hard, but we are very far and I have my friend, whose name is Ricky too, which is very ... erm ... suffocating. And there is also James who is suffocating him, too.  
When there was Fabio was quieter because he watched me for him, since Fabio went to another team is hysterical, I can’t stand him and cyclically let ourselves, we take a break and then when we miss too much, we back together again. I think we will go on like this forever.  
But when I leave him, I vent myself fucking with someone, I always have. It's my way to relax the nerves and don’t go crazy, then I realize that I want Riky and elaborate mourning, but first I have to do this thing.  
So we are me and Karim in this particular mood.  
Define particular is utopian in fact, because he is fierce, I'm hysterical.  
And both run away from someone.  
Him by James that lately is very leech with him, as with me has never gone as he hoped, he threw on Karim, with whom he found a free field, however, he have become sticky and he can’t stand it when they do that.  
I escape from a worsening of the situation with Riky.  
Celo and Pepe are on their own in the team and the only one with whom I can be to calm things down is Karim, because Riky thinks there is no risk.   
Well, then if we leave I can fuck who I want not? But it’s not a real leave. It’s as if I stab him going for fun with one of those of which he’s jealous. I would have hurt him too much and then he would not come back with me, I know we always get back together.  
So it happens that in these cases Karim and I gather together.  
Because tomorrow there is a match, we made the trip and we are in a hotel, in these cases we are divided into pairs. Normally he’s with Raphael if he doesn’t want trouble, but Rapha is injured. Otherwise he stay with James.  
He was pretty much forced me to stay in the room with him, so I just said ok.  
\- Escape from someone? - I ask amused, trying to distract me with his mess. Karim starts to undress in the room, as I do since that we had dinner and we are almost in the night.  
\- James has become sticky to die for! He constantly challenge Zizou! I don’t know what he think, maybe he believes to be my partner! - I look at him blankly.  
\- Zizou? Have you been together? - Karim sighs and shrugs.  
 - I wish. No, it will never happen. But ... - he suspends the sentence and then he also pulls his pants, staying in mini boxer tight, that type very short which shows very well his great butt and his cock very fucking well equipped even at rest.  
I can’t help but look at him, I always admired his private parts. And his entire body, is very gifted in every aspect. Great beautiful body. Strong, trained, slender. Perfect.  
\- Since I do it with James he thinks we're really together and I think he understood that I have a predilection for Zizou and he's got for me. I told him that we are like brothers but then he acts as if ... I don’t know, mark the territory! I can’t stand him! - I do a little smile in amusement while I remain in slip, the signature of my CR7 brand of clothing, on the elastic. Tight also mine. And white.  
His gaze lingers on my groin and I emphasize the smile that becomes mischievous.  
\- And then you clarify leaving him in the lurch for a while! - Then I see him that instead of pajamas or put to bed, leaning against the wall as if waiting for something.  
It’s just one of those periods.  
Those in which he must find a way to let off steam otherwise became a killer. Usually he fucks with someone. He always find someone to fuck to break away from the previous person.  
Karim is so dependent sex. For this is still single.  
\- But you? You're hysterical, too! - He knows me well, we're together for seven years now. Sigh thinking and shake the gloomy shoulders, while I walk ahead him without the intention to get dressed and go to bed.  
\- I'm in one of those periods when I detach myself from Riky before I kill him. When I’ll calm down I’ll come back to him apologizing, because it’s always so. - Karim laughs, has a nice smile and I’m happy to have distracted him.  
\- And how do you calm down? - When he says it looks at me the bulge and in a moment I have a very powerful electrical discharge that through me. And of course it comes at low parts that react immediately.  
\- How you do! - I answer understanding why it’s naturally created this particular situation.  
He bites his lip, watching me mischievous as I do. And finally a step and I am in front of him, loose as ever I put my hand on his cheek, one on the side and seek his mouth. Mouth that delivered me quickly raising his head toward me, open and immediately intertwined, as if it was almost obvious. It was there, in the air.  
He sticks his hand under my arms, slips on my back and pulls me strongly to him, so I lean on him with all my body and in particular with the pelvis, to seek his cock. The cloth of the slip divide us, but don’t prevent us to feel precisely our cocks against each other. I move on him caressing his with mine, while the mouths open, lips merge and the tongues meeting exchanging our flavors.  
His hands from my grasp waist to my ass in a moment, shakes, pulls me to him, and even more resolutely tries to push down boxer, grabs my buttocks and makes them his own, how the hell I would do the same thing with his. So high and hard. But he’s standing there leaning against the wall and so leaves me no choice. Both hands down on his chest, then return to the hips and I put back, between him and the wall, and finally caught him. I hold him, I take between my fingers and I do mine. I have never been able to touch him because among us there is a special relationship where you dare not go beyond a certain limit. We hug on the field, we jump on, but it’s different.  
Now do you leave mild and when he feels how much I like his great butt, he begins to push forward toward the bed. Vehement rubs his pelvis against mine, making me feel even better how excited we are, our cocks pressed frantically want to be sucked and caught. Slip out of our mouths, falls on my neck, licking me, I turn my head and suck his chin changing side of the neck, the side of where I am more sensitive. However I don’t arrive to bed that after a very short he grabs well my slip and complete the work that he tried to do before. He goes down and pulls the little I was wearing.  
Free my dick, he gets on his knees and I just realize that my boxer are on the ground somewhere, while my dick is in front of his face.  
Karim doesn’t waste time and immediately took me into his mouth, devouring in a moment.  
Every so often I fantasized about what it was like to fuck with him. It was exactly how I imagined.  
Quick, dashing, vulgar and without wasting time.  
Romance zero.  
Here why James lose his head, Karim is the opposite of him and opposites attracts each other.  
To those like him, like to be picked up and thrown against a wall and fucked hard.  
I like a bit all, I adapt to situations, but sometimes a nice cock in the ass is fantastic.  
His mouth devours mine, I lose touch with everything and soon the hands accompany his head against my crotch that sucks firmly, making me grow.  
God, how I want his now.  
I've seen it a thousand times in the shower, I always had under the eyes and I could never touch it. Even in lingerie, when changing. It holds barely in those colorful boxer.  
So slide down sitting on the bed behind me, I get him up and take off feverish his boxers. Finally I can touch.  
Karim stops in front of me, slips between my legs open, tightens the buttocks and push his hips towards my tongue that wait him, I open my mouth and he takes his dick in his hand and caresses my face vulgar. That's how I imagined, that's how I want it.  
Hands back on his butt, I shake and I draw it to me, he will not be asked twice. He slipped my cock in my mouth and let me suck and lick.  
It's already so big, I always saw how nice it was at rest. But while I make the service, it grows even more, it becomes hard and pulsing. I feel the veins under the tongue and run to masturbate alone while I do it.  
I'm mad with desire.  
Karim understands as well that I am already at the last stop and perhaps also him, because he’s not one for too many preliminaries, is not one that loses too much time. He separates me not kindly and says hoarsely to me, in French, to turn around. So I get on the bed remaining on the edge, I put on all fours and I lean leaning toward him.  
He licks his hand, caresses the buttocks and slipped inside with finger. Shortly after he makes us fall spittle and continues until his fingers go in easier.  
\- You don’t need a lot of preparation, eh? - Says mischievous indicating that I’m already accustomed.  
\- And you will do much more than what I imagined! - I answer in same way turning around with my head towards him.  
\- That little seems unsuited to certain practices ... - And the violent excitement of imagining what would arrive to do if I let him do.  
\- Ah with me you must not get these problems ... - I murmur hoarse, exasperated, with desire so high.  
\- Mmm ... - With this finally takes me by the hand and slips inside. A boost decisive and almost everything is entered.He takes me with the other hand, grasps well the hips, comes out and falls with a push even harder.  
Back to spit on his cock, the third exit and enter is there. It's all there. I groan and long, strong, tensing the muscles of the body forward, I take the sheet and close my eyes.  
\- Oh God, yes! - As a liberation. Exactly the feeling I was looking for.  
It’s greater than what I'm used to and it’s wonderfully brutal. In and out and push hard, harder and harder, it increases the pace in an instant without respect, as if I was just a simple hole and I enjoy it as if it were just a cock. A great cock.  
Holy shit.  
Soon the moans unite and control is completely lost, we get not a lot to reach the orgasms. Me first, then he.  
Karim then panting collapses on me, behind, one arm around my waist to support me, the other hand on the bed and held on. I turn my head toward his face, the breaths mingle, such as sweaty bodies that quiver together. Pull out tongue and he welcomes sucking. Then join our mouths and we kiss again, more calmly, to conclude this moment of relief that sooner or later I knew would happen, if only for fun.  
Then before separate, he tells me one thing. Like talking about that, as if it were normal.  
\- Cri? - He never called me so, usual I’m Cris. Surprised try his eye, he looks completely different from before. Now is back to normal. He looks at me with an almost sweet look.  
\- Yup? - I ask curiously.  
\- We win the Undecima this year? - As if it were normal to talk about this. I chuckle surprised, but then I answer.  
\- At the risk of drag on penalties and to score last decisive goal! - Karim so smiles, his whole body relaxes and kisses my neck coming out of me and taking me with him, rising higher up on the bed, where walk on four and we lie on the sheets. I under him holding me with one arm around my back, his mouth on my shoulder.  
\- Under pressure I am bad, and Zizou knows. But you like the pressure. You make better under pressure. - His arguments that have nothing to do with what we were talking about before.  
\- That we are a perfect attacking duo. When I can’t I, you can and vice versa. - I say while he put his hand on my chest to seek my nipple.  
\- I want to win at least that. I can’t play the European, I wanted to win it as leader. My European home. But this I want. No matter who’ll play and how. But if I win ... if we win the Champions ... at least I'll have a reason to remember with joy this shitty year. - Refers to the mess that they put he in the middle with Valbuena, things for which he was unfairly blamed and then became a sin of those shits of the French football federation goat. Poor, I regretted a lot. I saw him cry with Zizou, I gave my heart.  
It’s the first time he talk about it with me. Gently nod.  
\- You will remember this year for your second career Champions. - He smiles against my skin, tickles me and makes me cringe. Then kisses me softly, immediately canceling Karim abrupt and voracious.  
I understand why James has lost his head for him. The classic carrot and stick. Karim is the perfect symphony between brutal and softness. It makes your dizzy if you look at him very careful.  
After that we no longer talk, we fall asleep.  
In the morning we wake up, give him a pat and I slip silently away. He smiles, he extends his arm in his sleep and have time to grab my buttock and pinching. I chuckle and I get up without saying anything.  
It’s tacit and it goes without saying that when we have needed, we will be there. After removing the plug ... well, why not?  
It seems an vent that works right!


End file.
